Retaliation
by Dreamer026
Summary: The whole school felt really safe after the Bully Whips was established. They never imagined that some students were going to retaliate in the worse way possible. Established Faberry relationship. Warning: Violence and cuss words.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned glee, Faberry would be canon.

Spoilers: Up to Prom Queen but before Nationals.

A/N: I haven't forgot about my other story, still working on the new chapter. I had this on my mind for a while so I decided to write it down, let me know what you think! :)

* * *

><p>Rachel knew something was wrong the minute she entered the choir room. Mr. Schuester had sent her to retrieve some songs they were going to rehearse in the auditorium. Everyone was already there and she volunteered to go and pick them up wanting no distractions as Nationals were approaching really fast.<p>

When she entered the choir room, she halted in her pace. She could hear talking and laughing. She went further in and was met with Azimio, some football players she didn't recognize, and four cheerleaders, all rummaging through drawers and breaking everything they could get their hands on. There was a big mess on the floor already.

"How lame is this, they just have songs in here" said one of the cheerleaders as she went through a drawer behind the big piano. They hadn't noticed the diva yet.

"Because they are just a bunch of losers" spat one of the football players.

"A bunch of gay losers" corrected Azimio. "I don't know what they did to my boy Karofsky, but since that Hummel kid came back, he hasn't been himself. Going as far as joining that joke of a club with the head bitch Santana" he finished, sending a stack of books to the floor.

"Maybe they infected him with the gay; I mean he has been escorting Hummel in between classes since he came back" said one of the jocks.

"Well, they are delusional if they think that just because they say so, we are gonna do what they say" Azimio said forcefully. "Just because they stopped it on the hallways doesn't mean we cannot find other ways, and this is exactly what we are doing, sending them a warning!"

Rachel stood near the door listening to their conversation. She didn't know what to do, let her presence be known and put a stop to the thrashing of the room or go get Mr. Schue and risk the destruction of the remaining songs while she is gone.

Of course, Rachel being Rachel, she opted for the former and pushing herself out of the wall, she announced herself.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked, walking fully into the messy room.

They all had a brief moment of panic shown across their faces. Azimio recovered quickly though "Well, well, what do we have here" he sneered as he walked towards her.

"All of you are going to get in so much trouble!" the brunette exclaimed, "Not only with principal Figgins but with the authorities as well because all of this" she said gesturing towards the mess with her hands, "is called a misdemeanor in the eyes of the law." She finished glaring at each one of them.

"Dude I told you this was a bad Idea!" one of the younger football players said to Azimio, "you said no one was gonna find out about this and now we are screwed!"

"Oh my god, I'm gonna get kicked out of the cheerios!" one of the cheerleaders exclaimed in panic. "My life is completely ruined!"

Rachel rolled her eyes at that as the others started to frantically talk at the same time among themselves.

"SHUT UP" Azimio screamed. "Nobody is gonna find out about this because Berry is gonna keep her hideous little mouth shut if she knows what's good for her." He finished with his gaze fixed on Rachel.

Rachel stared right back with a perfectly raised eyebrow on her face, "And what exactly are you going to do to keep my mouth shut, if I may know?" she challenged, hand on her hip.

He growled and got on the brunette's face in a matter of seconds, "Oh trust me you don't want to know" he said as he stared down at her face trying to intimidate her. "So I suggest you take your ass outta here if you know what's good for you."

"I am, I will march out of here directly into the principal's office because you have taken this to a whole new level!" she replied with equal force, not backing away one inch "all of you need counseling." With that, she turned around ready to perform one of her famous storm outs when she felt a hand grab her roughly from her forearm and yank her backwards.

She shrieked as she felt her body collide with Azimio's, the pressure on her arm intensifying each second, she was certain that she was going to have a nasty bruise in the morning. The others were just staring at the scene with their jaws on the floor not knowing what to do or say at the moment.

"You just don't listen, do you?" he hissed in her ear. "You either shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you."

For a moment she couldn't formulate words. For the first time she felt a sick feeling growing at the pit of her stomach, in all her years of high school, not once did a confrontation with the jocks or cheerleaders turned physical.

She recovered quickly and despite the pressure in her arm she said "What are you going to do? Kill me? Because I'll have you know that if you do, you have left already grand amounts of evidence behind, plus you will be their number one suspect as Santana and Dave founded the Bully Whips thus redee…" she was cut off abruptly as she found herself flying through the air. The air was knocked out of her lungs as she collided hard against the piano, her head slamming quite hard and painfully with the edge of it. She fell face down on the floor in a daze, her sight blurry as she fought the nausea that suddenly overcame her.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO" one of the football players yelled as he roughly grabbed Azimio by his letterman jacket, "THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ABOUT THRASHING THE LOOSER ROOM NOT ACTUALLY HURTING SOMEONE" he continued screaming until Azimio pushed him away.

"SHE WAS GOING TO RAT ON US!"

"SHE IS STILL GONNA RAT ON US YOU DUMBASS; YOU CAN GO TO JAIL FOR THIS!"

"Oh hell no! You are not going to put this on me, we were all together in this and if I go down, you all go down with me!" Azimio exclaimed, addressing the other jocks and cheerleaders as well.

"But we didn't even touch her!" one of the cheerleaders stated.

"Yeah, but none of you did anything to help her either and that makes you an accomplice." He replied.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT" one of the jocks yelled as he slammed one of the chairs against the floor making the cheerleaders flinch.

"Well, what are we gonna do then, genius? She is still gonna talk and I don't know about you all but my scholarship is on the line here" said one of the cheerleaders, glancing at Azimio.

"There is only one way out" he mumbled, eyes on Rachel who was still on the floor trying to sit up.

"Yeah? And what is that?" asked a jock.

"I don't know! Make it look like it was an accident or something but I'm not losing my scholarship over this."

Rachel was terrified, she was in so much pain, her head was pounding and she was sure that some of her ribs were broken. Suddenly she felt her cellphone vibrate on her sweater. She looked at the group to make sure that none of them was looking at her before reaching out to her pocket and taking her cellphone out. There was a text message from Quinn.

_Hey, hurry up, Schuester is freaking out over songs and Mercedes and Kurt are not doing any better. It's driving me crazy! 3 – Q_

She was in the middle of typing a reply when she heard "Oh my god! She is calling the cops!" from one of the cheerios.

She tried to type faster but wasn't quick enough as Azimio rushed in and lifted her from her sweater, slamming her repeatedly against the wall in a rush of panic "WHAT DID YOU DO!" he screamed at her each time her back and head hit the wall. She could feel a warm liquid going down the back of her neck into her back, she was pretty sure it was blood. She could not hear anything, she could barely breathe; Azimio was pushed away from her by the jocks as she slid down the wall leaving a trail of blood on her way down. She fought really hard to stay awake but it was too much, she succumbed into the welcoming darkness as she saw the jocks and cheerios leaving the room in a rush.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2, thank you guys for the reviews! :)

* * *

><p>Quinn was sitting in one of the seats in the front row of the auditorium watching a heated argument between Mr. Schuester, Kurt, and Mercedes, who were in the middle of the stage. The rest of New Directions were scattered around waiting on the argument to be settled and Rachel to be back so they could start rehearsing.<p>

Santana was sitting in the row behind her with her feet propped up on the back of the seat next to her. Brittany was sitting next to her watching the argument between her teacher and classmates intently with a worried expression on her face.

"I think Mercedes and Kurt are gonna hit Mr. Schue" she said, not taking her eyes away from the scene developing in front of her. "San, do something, you know how much I hate violence."

"Hey Q, call or text the dwarf and tell her to hurry the hell up cuz I'm getting a headache from all these bickering and I wants to go home!" Santana exclaimed hitting Quinn on the arm with her foot as she rubbed the sides of her head with both hands.

Quinn sighed loudly and turned around to face the brunette. "Don't call her that please."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you two are bffs now" the Latina leered at the blonde.

"What if we are! It's none of your damn business anyways. Besides aren't you supposed to be the big bully stopper? Cause you suck at it."

"Whatever! Prom Queen race is over anyways" she mumbled, already bored with the conversation.

"I knew you had an ulterior motive!" she exclaimed, glaring at Santana for good measure. "I can't believe everyone bought it"

"What can I say? I'm an excellent actress and the queen of subtlety" she smirked, "unlike you and man-hands."

"I SAID STOP CALLING HER NAMES!" Quinn screamed.

"MAKE ME!" Santana challenged with the same intensity.

It was clear that the tension between the two divas and the teacher was contagious as it was obvious that the next victims were Santana and Quinn. Brittany stood up amidst all the bickering and yelling matches and screamed "STOP THE VIOLENCE!"

The room suddenly got quiet. Kurt, Mercedes, and Mr. Schuester were gaping at Brittany, the guys, who were dozing off in a couple of chairs from Quinn were suddenly awake, and Santana and Quinn were in a silent glaring match. Brittany, proud of her work, smiled and nodded as she sat back down in her seat next to Santana.

"Where the hell is Rachel?" asked Mercedes in an annoyed tone, "She has been gone for like fifteen minutes already."

"Probably rehearsing by herself so she can get the solo." Kurt answered with his arms crossed.

"Enough guys!" Mr. Schue exclaimed, running his hand through his tousled hair. "Someone call Rachel and tell her to hurry up please."

"I already texted her like five minutes ago" said Quinn, glancing at the teacher.

He sighed, "Well, if she isn't back in five minutes, I'll send someone to go get her."

Finn shot off is seat "I'll go get her" he quickly said with his hand in the air.

"If the time comes, I WILL go get her" Quinn firmly said, glaring at the boy, who had the decency of looking ashamed before sitting down.

"This love triangle thing is getting old." Santana butted in not amused.

_What a nerve he has! _She thought, completely ignoring Santana. It was no surprise that right after their break up, Finn would start to chase Rachel again. What surprised her the most was that Rachel didn't fall right into his arms as she expected her to, nope, something about working on herself as she put it.

She kissed Rachel Berry exactly one week after the prom queen fiasco. Jacob Ben Israel had cornered her after lunch and told her he had some juicy gossip about Finn and Rachel. At first she told him she wasn't interested, that's it, until he mentioned that it involved her. She was so sure that somehow he was going to tell her that the diva rigged the votes of prom queen in favor of Kurt that she grabbed him by his shirt and demanded the information. He almost pissed himself right on the spot and for a second she felt proud of herself, of course she still had that HBIC attitude everyone once feared, she was Quinn Fabray after all.

She wasn't expecting what he told her at all. _"Rachel Berry told Finn Hudson to pick gardenias for your prom corsage and then proceeded to tell him to get a light green ribbon to match the color of your eyes. All of these happened next to Rachel Berry's locker, hours before prom." _Those were his exact rushed words before she released him from her grip and watched him as he scurried away.

She spotted the diva some time later by her locker organizing some text books. When she saw her opportunity, she walked up to her and grabbed her by her arm, dragging her to an empty classroom. She then asked her about the meaning of gardenias and Rachel being her oblivious self, started a rant about secret love and beauty thinking that the conversation was about how much Finn "loved" her. When she heard enough she grabbed the brunette by her neck and kissed her hard. The diva didn't respond to the kiss at first, probably shocked that it was happening but when the former cheerio was about to break the kiss, she felt the brunette's tongue massaging her lips. Since then, they have been sneaking in empty classrooms and Rachel's house after school.

For the first time in her life she felt truly happy and she wasn't going to let Finn or any other guy or girl for that matter to take that away from her. She was Quinn Fabray after all and nobody touches what is hers and survives to tell about it.

She was interrupted from her train of thoughts when Mr. Schuester said "Quinn, go get Rachel" while looking at his wrist watch. She got up and without a glance back, walked out of the auditorium, glad to be out of the room for at least a few minutes.

The halls were now empty. The few perks of staying after school for glee club was that the only students roaming around McKinley were the football players and the cheerios, in which the latter's budget was cut but they still liked to parade around in their uniforms, something about keeping their status intact or such. By the looks of it, they were already gone.

She reached the choir room in no time and pushed the door open. She stopped death in her tracks when she saw the state of the room, it looked like and earthquake hit Lima and the epicenter along with the whole quake was felt only in that particular room.

"R-Rachel" she called out shakily, walking further into the room; a bad feeling already settling in her stomach.

She felt like the air was suddenly sucked out from her lungs when she saw a little figure laying face down in the back corner of the room.

"RACHEL!" she screamed as she ran across the room and slid next to the unconscious girl. "No, no, no, no…" she mumbled as she scanned over the girl. There was blood everywhere, on the wall, on the floor, on Rachel's back, her hair, her face, oh her face! She reached out and softly wiped the blood on the girl's eyes "open your eyes Rach, please" she pleaded brokenly. Shakily she held two fingers to the girl's neck, looking for a pulse. She held her breath for a couple of seconds until she found out what she was looking for, there it was, like a tiny candle in a dark room, a pulse! Barely noticeable but it was there, the girl was still alive.

With all the willpower in the world, she forced herself to take her hands off the brunette and reached for her cellphone in her pocked, her hands were shaking. She dialed 9-11 "_9-11 what is your emergency?" _ A woman on the other side of the line answered.

"M-my g-girl…f-friend, m-my friend n-needs h-help p-please!" she tried to tell her but she was sobbing which was weird because she could not remember when she started crying.

"_Honey, I need you to calm down and tell me where you and your friend are" _the lady said in a calm voice, too calm for her taste. Didn't she realize that Rachel could die in any minute now? Just thinking about it sent her into a rage.

"CALM DOWN? HOW DO YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN? SHE CAN DIE! THERE IS A LOT OF BLOOD!" she screamed into the phone, completely loosing it.

"_I know sweetie, but if you want to help your friend, I need you to be calm. Can you do that for me?" _she said in that damn calm voice.

She took a big deep breath before answering "O-okay" another breath "I'm sorry, but I need y-you to hurry up, please!" desperation clouded her voice.

"_I will as soon as you tell me where you are. Can you do that?"_

"We are at Mckinley High School, in the choir room" she answered, then added "Please hurry!"

Quinn heard typing until the woman spoke again "_They are now on their way. Now can you tell me what happened?"_

"I don't know! I got here and the room was a mess and she was just laying there!"

"_Okay, are there any visible injuries?"_

"There is a lot of blood in her back and face" she said while looking at the girl, "her h-hair is c-covered in blood too. Please, please tell them to hurry up!" she felt the tears again. Her heart felt as is someone had it in a deadly grip. She let out a sob, feeling the pressure in her heart lessen and leaving an empty feeling in its place. _Why is this happening? Why now when I was starting to feel happy _she thought.

"_Just hang tight honey, they are almost there. Is your friend breathing?" _

She wanted to scream that they were more than friends but she just told her to hold on as she lowered her ear to Rachel's face. She briefly closed her eyes tight, the smell of blood making her nauseous. She let out a strangled sob, it wouldn't take a doctor to know that the small girl was struggling to breathe. Her breathing was shallow and she was wheezing with every breath she took.

"Oh God! She is struggling to breathe! Please tell me how to help her" she sobbed through the phone "please Rachel, listen to me okay?" she let go of the phone for a moment and took the diva's hand in hers "I need you to open your eyes and t-tell me that you are going to b-be okay. Please." She whispered, her face still inches from the diva as she laid down next to her.

She was about to let go of her hand to pick up her cell phone when she felt a small squeeze. Quinn's eyes shot up to the brunette's face.

"Rachel?" she called loudly, "open your eyes please" she begged the girl "please!"

She saw movement behind the closed eyelids "common baby, open your eyes for me please!"

* * *

><p>Rachel felt like she was underwater. She heard someone talking to her but she couldn't make out the words being said to her, somehow the voice sounded familiar though. She felt someone grabbing her hand, she wanted to squeeze it but it felt as if her brain wasn't functioning properly. She wanted to say something but she felt a grand amount of pain by just breathing.<p>

There was the voice again, she felt somehow soothed just by the sound of it. With all the willpower she could muster, she squeezed the hand that was holding her.

She heard the voice again, this time more clearly. She knew it was her, she had to see her, she needed to see her so bad. So just focusing on her voice she opened her eyes a little. Everything was blurry, "Q-Q-Qu-in?" the pain that followed made her close her eyes tightly and suddenly she couldn't breathe anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, thank you guys for all your wonderful reviews! Seriously. Here is chapter 3, enjoy!

:)

* * *

><p>Santana was pissed, really pissed. You would think that admitting her feelings for Brittany would somehow appease her bitchy attitude towards life in general but the truth is that it backfired right back to her face. Even though Britt has broken up with wheels, there has been no indication that she wanted to pursue a relationship with her either and that made her already cranky and bitchy self, crankier and bitchier than usual, if that was even possible. On top of that she had Mr. In-Denial- About-His-Sexuality following her around like a lost puppy since prom, as is she didn't have enough problems of her own to deal with.<p>

Now she was on her way to the choir room, ready to drag the dwarf and former fellow cheerleader by their hairs if necessary, because seriously, if they were doing what she thought they were doing, god help them, she was going to blow a gasket. She might be a heartless bitch but she had a gaydar to die for and she caught on their little escapades after following them one afternoon into an empty classroom thus discovering their dirty little secret, confirming her suspicions.

She was just a few steps from reaching the choir room when she heard it, a guttural scream followed by constant wailing from where the girls were supposed to be fooling around. She halted for just a second before sprinting towards the choir room at full speed. What greeted her in that room made her stomach drop, she just stood there mouth agape, taking everything in. What the hell was going on?

She snapped out of her trance by Quinn's incessant screaming and quickly made her way towards the girl. That's when she noticed the other girl, face down on the floor, covered in blood, gasping for air. Quinn was frantically screaming at someone on the phone.

"SHE CAN'T BREATHE! SHE CAN'T BREATHE! TELL ME WHAT TO DO... NO! THERE MUST BE SOMETHING I CAN DO TO HELP HER! SHE IS GOING TO DIE!" the girl screamed at the phone, tears streaming down her cheeks, while the diva's entire body painfully shook as she tried to fill her lungs with air.

"Oh my god!" was the first thing that came out of her mouth when she saw the bloodied girl up close. If Quinn heard her, she did a great job ignoring her presence because the girl didn't even look at her. Santana could see that the blonde was starting to panic so she grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around, forcing her to face her.

"QUINN!" she yelled at the stunned ex cheerio, "what the hell happened?"

She got no response from the blonde, and just as she was about to speak again, two paramedics came bursting inside the room, a janitor close behind.

"OVERHERE" Quinn screamed as soon as she saw them, successfully snapping out of the trance she was in, "please help her, she can't breathe!" she pleaded, her voice raw from screaming.

Santana, sensing that the blonde wasn't going to move voluntarily, grabbed her by both arms and moved her out of the way, surprised that the ex-cheerio didn't put up a fight, she was just staring at the scene in front of her with tears silently making their way down her pale cheeks. After making sure that Quinn was going to stay still, she grabbed her own cellphone and with trembling fingers, dialed Mr. Schue's number.

Quinn couldn't move. She watched the scene developing in front of her as if she was watching a movie, her green eyes never leaving the small figure on the floor. She watched as one of the paramedics held Rachel's bloody head while the other carefully put a neck collar on the girl. After they made sure that her neck was immobilized, they carefully rolled her over and with a stethoscope, started checking for internal injuries.

"She has a traumatic pneumothorax; we need to decompress her chest ASAP!" The paramedic told the other with urgency. He quickly took out a pair of scissors and handed then to his awaiting colleague.

"We need to hurry up! Her BP is dropping!" he said as the other cut Rachel's sweater to be able to decompress her chest.

Quinn gasped when she saw the piece of clothing discarded next to the brunette, "_that's her favorite sweater!" _she thought while the paramedics poked Rachel's ribs as if looking for something.

"Found it! Pass me the needle!" the paramedic said while holding his index finger between the little diva's ribs, just above her left breast. Quinn watched astonished as the paramedic then inserted the biggest needle she has ever seen into the brunette's chest. She watched with a mixed of relief and horror as air was released and almost immediately the little diva started to breathe better.

"Her breathing is still not stable, we need to intubate."

They were momentarily interrupted by a commotion in the entrance of the room. They watched as a group of students and a teacher made their way into the room, stopping just a few feet away from when the brunette was laying.

A chorus of gasps and oh my gods were the only sounds in the room as the teenagers took in the scene in front of them. Finn quickly ran towards the brunette, stopping next to Quinn and Santana, frantically asking questions.

"What happened?" he asked, looking around until his eyes settled on Quinn and Santana, for a moment, he blankly stared at them, as is looking for some kind of answer. Suddenly a look of pure rage crossed his features and he pointed accusingly toward the girls "YOU GUYS DID THIS, DIDN'T YOU?" he screamed "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO RACHEL!"

Everyone was stunned into silence until Quinn suddenly jumped from her spot and tackled the tall boy to the ground, punching every part of his body that she could reach. Santana quickly grabbed the blonde from behind and pulled her from the boy while Mike and Sam dragged Finn, who had a busted lip and a bloody nose, away from the blonde.

"FUCK YOU FINN! FUCK YOU!" the enraged ex-cheerio shouted as she struggled to get free from the Latina.

"I NEED ALL OF YOU TO STEP OUT OF THE ROOM RIGHT NOW!" one of the paramedics yelled through the commotion. They guys were already half way out of the room dragging a reluctant Finn with them while Santana tried to do the same with the blonde, unsuccessfully.

"NO! I'M STAYING WITH RACHEL!"

"Q, calm down" Brittany appeared out of nowhere, taking the blonde out of the Latina's arms and hugging her hard. She felt the blonde tense "Rach needs you to be strong for her" the girl whispered into the ex-captain's ear.

"Q-Q-Q-uinnn"

Quinn's head snapped down to the diva's face when she heard her name, she noticed that the girl was crying and trembling. Quickly, she knelt down, taking Rachel's hand in her own as she softly whispered in her ear.

"I'm here baby, I'm not leaving you, okay? Shh don't cry, calm down, and breathe. That's it, just breathe with me baby, you are going to be okay."

When the girl was calm enough, the paramedics quickly proceeded to intubate her. Opening her mouth one of them inserted a laryngoscope blade; he quickly inserted the tube in to the diva's throat and started breathing into her manually while the other checked her lungs with the stethoscope for any signs of distress.

When they made sure everything was stable enough, they carefully loaded her into the stretcher and wheeled her out of the room into the waiting ambulance outside with Quinn hot in their trail.

The rest of New Directions just stared after them, Mercedes and Kurt were silently crying while Lauren and Tina just stood there staring at the blood on the floor. Brittany's head was buried in Santana's neck as she sobbed while the Latina was trying to calm her down; a lone tear escaped from her eye but she quickly wiped it away before anyone could see it. Mr. Schuester was just standing in the middle of the room in shock, mouth agape, taking in the state of the room. He couldn't formulate any words at the moment; the only thought running through his mind was _what happened?_ And even then he didn't know the answer of that question.

"C-come on guys" Santana stuttered, breaking the silence, "we need to go to the hospital, Rachel and Quinn needs us"

They nodded and started to walk towards the door when a whisper stopped them.

"Where are they taking her?" the teacher softly asked, finally finding his voice.

Santana turned around and answered him "Lima Memorial"

He nodded and said "You guys go ahead; I'll go get the guys and see if Finn is okay"

At the mention of the boy, Santana tensed but she quickly relaxed when she felt Brittany take her hand in hers.

"Let's go, we'll deal with Finnept later" the blonde said her as they followed the other girls and Kurt out of the room.

Once he was alone in the room, the teacher sighed "I have to call the police as well" he said softly to himself as his eyes landed on the pool of blood in the floor.

_What happened?_


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter 4! Thank you guys for the reviews! :)

* * *

><p>Quinn jumped in the ambulance as soon as the doors opened, not giving the paramedics time voice their protests about needing space. They would have to use force if they wanted to keep her away from the singer. She needed to be able to at least to see the girl with her own eyes, to be able to see that her chest was still rising, even though it was assisted by the paramedics, to be able to hear the continuous beep of the heart monitor to convince herself that the girl was fighting to live, because if she couldn't see it for herself she would go crazy.<p>

She could feel the ambulance speeding as they tried to reach the hospital in record time. She knew the brunette was in critical condition, because even though the paramedics tried their best to whisper to each other the condition of the girl, she still heard them. They probably thought she didn't because not once did she acknowledge their presence; her eyes were fixated on Rachel's face. They whispered about possible head trauma, collapsed lungs, internal bleeding, etc. She tuned them out after a while by just staring at the little diva's face; even back in the choir room she has been responsive, but after they got into the ambulance the girl was just laying still, not even her eyes where moving behind the closed eyelids.

"Rach? Can you open your eyes for me, please?" She whispered in the girl's ear and then quickly brought her eyes up to the brunette's stilled ones, waiting for a response. When none came, she looked up with a confused expression adorning her already puffy eyes.

"Why is she not responding to me? I mean she was responsive earlier." She asked the paramedic who was constantly checking the diva's breathing with the stethoscope. He looked up to her, eyes expressionless before looking at his partner, as if silently communicating with him.

"Your friend was hurt really bad. There might be injuries that cannot be seen with the naked eye, that's why we need to get to the hospital really soon so they can do a scan and find out what's really going on." He told her softly, "we can only speculate at this moment." He said in an apologetic tone, Quinn nodded, her eyes watering as she did so, but she never let one tear fall; she had to be strong for Rachel, at least when she was in her presence.

"Get ready, we are arriving in less than a minute!"

* * *

><p>The ride of the girls and Kurt to the hospital was filled with unanswered questions and uncomfortable silences. They were riding in Santana's car, Brittany was sitting in the passenger seat and Kurt, Mercedes and Tina were crammed in the back seat; Lauren decided to go back and ride with Puck, stating that he might need some emotional support as Rachel was one of his best friends.<p>

"Is Rachel gonna die?" asked Brittany softly, glancing around the car as if looking for the answer to her question.

"NO! Don't say that!" Kurt answered almost yelling, the thoughts of his best friend dying taunting him. Rachel was the strongest girl he knew, their personalities were so similar, they wanted the same things, they were outcasts, they were bullied for being different but despite all of that, the girl always kept her chin up high and he admired her for it. Sure she can be difficult from time to time but who isn't really, what really mattered is that the girl has the biggest of hearts and he was glad that he got to see that side of her, because he realized that the reason they seemed to never get along was that they were so similar, but now he sees that as an advantage and he wasn't ready to loose Rachel Berry yet, none of them were.

"HEY HUMMEL! Watch your tone with Britt okay?" she reprimanded the boy, "Britt, we don't know that, we have to get to the hospital so the doctors can tell us how she is doing, okay?" she answered Brittany in a calmer tone. Truth to be told, she was on the edge, she has seen how bad Rachel was hurt and she wasn't sure if the diva was going to make it; on top of that Frankenteen had to go and accuse her and Quinn like that. She wanted to punch him so bad, but Q beat her to it. She could be a bitch, she could be sometimes heartless, and she could be insensitive but she would never physically hurt anybody like they did to Rachel today, never.

"There was just so much blood" lamented Brittany, silent tears running down her cheeks. Santana took a glance at the blonde and for a moment allowed her guard to fall down as she took Brittany's hand in hers and softly kissed her knuckles. She didn't say anything because they were just no words to console the girl next to her, just hope. She glanced at her other passengers through the rear view mirror, Mercedes was trying to reassure Kurt, softly telling his that everything was going to be alright as the boy silently wept, while Tina just kept looking out the window, her face expressionless. She loudly sighed as she hoped for everybody's sake that the little diva pulls through, especially Quinn's.

"What do you guys think happened?" Tina asked, speaking for the first time since getting in the car.

Everyone looked at her but nobody answered and that's how the whole ride to the hospital went, with everyone in the car lost in their own thoughts until they reached the parking lot of the hospital and entered the dreaded building hoping for good news.

* * *

><p>Everything happened in a blur after the ambulance arrived at the hospital. They took Rachel away from her so fast, it felt like they were taking a piece of her own heart with them. She tried to tell them that she needed to be with Rachel, she begged to be allowed in the E.R with her but they were having none of it and firmly told her to wait in the waiting room. So there she was sitting in one of those uncomfortable chairs waiting for a doctor to come out and tell her that her Rachel was going to be okay.<p>

That's how the rest of the girls and Kurt found her five minutes later, staring blankly ahead with tear marks on her cheeks. Santana and Brittany carefully sat dawn next to her as the others sat across from them.

"I will kill them" Quinn said softly, still staring at nothing.

Santana and Brittany looked at each other, confused "What?" the Latina asked.

"Whoever did this, I. will. Kill. Them." She repeated forcefully and for the first time since arriving to the hospital she looked at Santana, "I will kill them with my bare hands when I find out who did this to her!"

Santana nodded "and I will help you but you need to calm down."

Quinn laughed "calm down ha! I will calm down when a doctor come through that door and tell me that Rachel will be okay! I will calm down when I find out who the fuck did this and make them pay!"

Santana could tell that Quinn was seconds away of becoming a hysteric mess so thinking quickly she pulled her forcefully against her.

"NO!" the ex-cheerio yelled, trying to get out of the Latina's embrace "You don't get to come now and comfort me! You were supposed to be my best friend! But you left me just like the others!" she was openly sobbing now, her attempts to get away from Santana becoming less forceful as the seconds passed.

"Shh, I know and I'm sorry" the Latina whispered, shame adorning her features while Brittany guiltily looked away. They were supposed to be best friends.

"She was there for me! She was there for me when nobody was! And now she can die" the blonde brokenly sobbed, clinging to Santana "She can't leave me here by myself! I need her to be here with me."

Brittany leaned over her chair and kissed the blonde on the head "Rach will pull through this, she's like the strongest person I know even though she is so tiny herself" the tall girl told her as she hugged her from behind.

Kurt, Mercedes and Tina were watching the scene with matching confused expressions adorning their faces. They have never seen Quinn show any type of emotion towards anybody, not even Finn, but here she was openly crying in the arms of her supposed rival in front of everybody; it didn't make sense. They knew Rachel and Quinn had gotten closer but not like this, and Santana wasn't making any snarky remarks about either which confused them to no end.

They were forced to take their eyes away from the girls when someone entered the waiting room.

"Any news?" Puck asked as he sat down next Santana, Lauren followed suit and sat next to him.

Mercedes shook her head "nothing yet" she answered as she looked down at his bloody knuckles.

Lauren took one of his hands and asked "do you need some bandages for that"

"I'm fine." He replied, not in the mood for small talk.

"Where are the guys?" asked Tina when she noticed that the other guys weren't walking in behind Puck and Lauren.

"They are riding with Schuester and have to wait until he is done talking to Figgins and the cops." Lauren answered.

Tina nodded as a forced silence settled in the room. The door suddenly opened again, everyone looked up, expecting a doctor or the guys but instead saw a tall African American man walk in. He looked around the room, nodding once at Puck when he saw him but his eyes quickly settled on Quinn whose head was resting on the Latina's shoulder. He stood in front of her and opened his arms; the blonde didn't think twice as she threw herself at him, hugging him with all her might.

"I talked to Hiram a couple minutes ago, he told me she is in the OR right now" he told her as he guided her toward two empty chairs in the corner of the room.

"Is she going to be okay?" she asked him once they sat down.

"I don't know, he didn't tell me much, he said he was going to come out as soon as he knows something. He is just observing in the gallery, he is not allowed to go in as he is family."

She sighed and nodded as she rested her head on the man's shoulder, mimicking the position she was earlier in with Santana.

"What happened?" he asked her after a couple of minutes had passed.

"I don't know" sigh "She was supposed to pick up some songs for rehearsal in the choir room and I went to look for her because she was taking too long, I went to the room and everything was a mess and she was just laying there." She answered him starting to cry again.

He closed his eyes for a second and nodded, hugging her to his body as she softly cried. Ten minutes later the rest of New Directions and Mr. Schuester walked in.

"Any news" he asked no one in particular as they sat down in the remaining empty chairs as the girls shook their head.

Finn, sporting a black eye and a busted lip from the fight with the blonde, sat down next to his step brother, not daring to look at said blonde or the Latina.

Like that, they all waited silently until Hiram Berry walked into the room thirty minutes later, a blank expression covering his usual expressive face. He looked around until he spotted his husband and quickly made his way towards him. Leroy stood up and took him into his arms and as they hugged, the small man finally broke down.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter 5, a little longer than usual :)

* * *

><p>As soon as Hiram broke down in his husband's, arms everyone in the room held their breaths, thinking the worst. Brittany hugged Santana, already crying softly while the Latina sat there with a cold expression on her face; Berry just couldn't be death.<p>

Kurt closed his eyes tightly as if trying to block everything out. Rachel couldn't be death, he thought as he swallowed the tight knot that formed in his throat. He felt Mercedes shaking next to him and when he looked up, what he saw broke his heart even more; for the first time since everything happened Mercedes allowed herself to cry. This wasn't fair, not fair at all. She felt Kurt take her hand in his and briefly looked at him, she tried to give him a small reassuring smile but instead, a small sob came out. She couldn't pretend that everything was going to be alright anymore. Despite all their differences, the small diva was one of her closest friends and one of the few that really understood her. It was as if the reality of the day's events had just caught up to her and suddenly she couldn't hold it in anymore.

As for Quinn, she just was just staring at the Berry men with an odd expression on her face. She didn't know how to take the display of emotions that were present around the room, from silent crying to blankly staring; what the hell was going on?

She suddenly stood up as if realizing from the first time what was running through everyone's heads, angry tears running down her face.

"NO" she wailed as she pointed an accusing finger at Hiram, who was still nestled in his husband's embrace. All eyes in the room were suddenly focused on the angry blonde.

"She is NOT dead!" she told him firmly, "She can't be dead! So all of you can stop acting like she is!" she said, addressing everyone in the room.

Leroy gave his husband a look as he softly addressed the enraged blonde teenage. "Come on sweetie, let's sit down and let Hiram explain the situation" he told her in the calmest of voices as he guided her back down to her seat. How can he be so calm! She thought.

Truth to be told, he was anything but calm but as seeing everyone in the room so on the edge, he at least has to force himself to be, at least on the outside. In reality, he was dying to go outside and just punch something, anything to release all the anger and stress that was slowly eating him inside, but he knew that he had to be strong for his family so he forced himself to appear calm in front of everybody; he just wanted his baby girl to be okay.

Once Leroy and Quinn sat down, Hiram cleared his throat and addressed the room as whole.

"She is still in surgery. Five of her ribs were broken and as a result, both lungs were punctured. Right now they are trying to repair all the damage in her chest cavity to at least get her more stable. She also has a depressed skull fracture in the back of her head which they will get a better look at once they can get her stable enough." He paused and looked around the room, sighing, he continued, "She flat lined once, that's why I came here so upset." He looked down "I know my daughter can be stubborn and difficult sometimes but I want to thank you all for being here for her and us at this difficult time. You guys are the only friends she has and I know she would appreciate that you all are here, so thank you."

"No need to thank us Sir, It is the least we can do in this situation. We all care for you daughter very much, she is such an important part of our team." Mr. Schuester said as Hiram sat next to his husband.

"But what does that mean? Is she gonna be okay?" Finn asked, speaking for the first time.

Hiram sighed and looked at the boy "I, I wish I could say yes but I really don't know. We have to wait until they are done so they can give us a proper prognosis." He knew things were looking bad but he didn't want to say anything until the doctors came and told him what was exactly going on.

* * *

><p>Time passed agonizingly slow as they waited for news. Hiram didn't go back to the gallery and chose to stay with his husband for mutual emotional support. After Mr. Schuester told them to, the kids called their parents to tell them what happened and where they were. Sometime later Ms. Pillsbury arrived and sat next to the music teacher offering her support and also making sure that the kids were okay, she was a counselor after all. That's when she noticed Puck's bruised knuckles.<p>

"Noah, what happened to your hands?" she asked him concerned.

His eyes snapped up to hers as he slowly growled "Don't call me that."

"What?" she was taken aback by the hostility in his vice.

"Do not call me Noah, just Puck. And I'm fine." She nodded confused as she contemplated his reaction. Lauren squeezed his hand one more time. They all knew why he reacted that way though, there was only one person who was allowed to call him that outside of his family, and that person was currently in a OR fighting for her life.

The door opened and a doctor walked in. The Berry men and Quinn were the only ones in the group that automatically stood up.

The doctor looked around the room before his eyes settled on the Berry men, "You two might want to step outside with me" the doctor told them, giving them a choice between keeping the information he was about to share with them to themselves or share every detail of their daughter's prognosis with the whole group.

"These are my daughter's classmates and friends; we are going to tell them anyways, so please tell us how Rachel is. Please." Leroy pleaded, his voice cracking down at the end. He felt that the rest of the group deserved to be present, they stayed almost three hours with them just waiting for news so he wasn't about to just blow them off by speaking privately with the doctor.

The doctor looked at Hiram who nodded in agreement before speaking "She is alive" there was a chorus of sighs of relief around the waiting room "She is not out of the woods yet though. Both of her lungs were punctured by her broken ribs, but we were able to repair the damage. Both of her lungs collapsed as a result so she is connected to a ventilator until we are sure she is stable enough and can breathe completely on her own."

"What about her head injury?"

Sigh, "She has a depressed fracture in the back of her skull from what we saw in the scans. We weren't able to access the depth of the injury because our first priority was to get her stable and repair her lungs. We are going to wait at least an hour and if there are no further complications with her other injuries our Neurosurgeon is going to take her back in and repair the bone damage, also he is going to measure for brain activity as well."

"The-There is a possibility that she is brain dead?" Hiram asked him, already knowing the answer to the question but needing to hear it out loud for it to make sense.

"Your daughter suffered a very traumatic head injury Hiram, she hasn't responded to any external stimuli since she came in, which can mean two things: either her brain is swelling due to the impact and fracture or there is no brain activity whatsoever. The Neurologist is going to be able to give you more straightforward answers once he examines your daughter in full capacity."

"Personally, tell me what you think George, what do you think her chances are?" Hiram asked his colleague seriously.

He looked down "You know we can't know these things with-"

"Don't give me that bull! You know as well as I do that we make assumptions like this all the time, spare me the speech and just tell me what you think George" he told him firmly. They stared at each other for a few seconds until Hiram's shoulders sagged "Please, I need to know."

Sighing again, the Doctor nodded "I'll be completely honest with you, it doesn't look good. I'd give her a forty percent chance of survival if she pulls through tonight and that's not counting any brain damage she might have." He told him, putting a sympathetic hand in his shoulder "I'm so sorry. You and your husband should go see her as soon as possible, in case anything happens. A nurse will come by as soon as she is moved in to the ICU."

As he left, sniffles and silent crying was all that was heard in that room. The Berry men hugged tightly as silent tears ran down both men's faces. The agony and reality of the events finally hitting them like an unexpected slap in the face.

Quinn plopped down on the chair loudly sobbing, for once not giving a damn if everybody saw her crying, the only thing running through her head was Rachel, her Rachel. Why was everybody here anyways? Half of the people in this room wasn't even friends with the girl so why were they here? Maybe she was being selfish, but she couldn't help it, it was her Rachel fighting for her life after all, not theirs.

Suddenly a loud crash made everybody jump. Puck slammed the chair he was sitting in against the floor "FUCK!" he screamed, trying to release all the anger he felt at the moment. He kicked it one more time before literally running out of the room, Lauren hot in his trail. A minute later, Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury both got up and went to look for them to make sure they were alright and to get a little bit of fresh air.

Everyone was left staring at the knocked chair in the middle of the room as if they were in a trance. How could something like this happen? When you hear stuff like that, it is usually in the news from some other state but certainly not Lima, Ohio.

Somewhere in the room, Brittany was asking Santana what the doctor meant and if Rachel was going to be okay while the Latina just stared at the floor, not knowing what to say and not wanting to upset the girl even more so she just held her hand saying nothing.

Kurt and Mercedes were hugging and silently crying for their friend. It was one thing to speculate about the girl's health but to have a doctor actually say that your friend could die in any moment was something they thought they'd never experience, not at that age, and certainly not with Rachel.

Finn didn't know what to feel, Rachel was his big true love despite everything they have been through and to hear that she might die didn't make any sense to him at all. After he broke up with Quinn, he planned on asking the little diva out, beg for a second chance, then she'd forgive him and everything would go back to normal; he was even gonna say sorry to Sam and help him get Quinn back, because he knew that the boy still cared about her.

He silently watched as a tall red headed nurse walked into the room with a clipboard in her hand. "Parents of Rachel Berry?" she asked once in the middle of the room, glancing around.

The Berry men quickly made her way over her and when she glanced up to them, a look of recognition fell over her features "Oh my god! Dr. Berry I am so sorry! I didn't know she was your daughter. I came to tell you that she has been moved to the ICU and to take you to see her."

Both men nodded and started to follow the nurse out of the room when suddenly Leroy stopped and turned around. Hiram was about to asked him what was wrong when he noticed where he was looking.

"Quinn" he called the girl. She looked up at him "come with us, I bet Rachel would be ecstatic to see you" he told her with a tearful smile. He knew about Rachel's feelings for the girl, Rachel herself had told him a couple of months ago. He was doubtful at first when the blonde suddenly found interest towards his girl but as he got to know her, he knew that her feelings were sincere and he quickly warmed up to her. Hiram was still a little doubtful but he too was starting to fall for the blonde's charms plus he definitely liked her more than he ever liked Finn or Jesse.

"Wait, what?" Finn stood up as well "Why does Quinn get to see Rachel? I want to see her, after all she loves me not her!" he said pointing at the blonde.

"Sit the fuck down Finnept" Santana stood up and placed herself in front of the boy.

"NO! I want to go see Rachel too!"

"Stop it!" Leroy firmly said "I am taking Quinn with me to see Rachel whether everyone here likes it or not. Please sit down and don't make a scene, this is not the time nor the place." With that, he grabbed the blonde's hand and following his husband and nurse, walked out of the room.

"This is not fair!" Finn said once they were out of the room "Quinn is the last person Rachel would wanna see!"

"You sure about that?" challenged Santana "just sit your ass down and don't make me finish what Q started because I'll gladly give you another black eye to match the one you already have."

He glared at the girl before sitting down again next to Kurt who was oddly looking at Santana.

"What?" the Latina snapped.

Kurt couldn't take it anymore and he wanted to take his mind off of their current situation at least for a while so he asked "What's going on between Quinn and Rachel?"

Santana was about to reply but Brittany beat her to it "They are going out, duh."

"That's bull shit" Finn said.

"No uh, I've seen them sharing lady kisses when they thought no one was looking."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner!" asked Kurt, a shocked look adorning his already red eyes.

"Because no one asked"

"They are probably doing this to get back at me! How could they do this?"

"Oh get over yourself Finn, the world doesn't revolve around you." Tina said while everyone stared at her, mouths agape, everyone except Brittany who was nodding in agreement.

"Instead of bickering we should really be focusing on how to help Rachel and Quinn. They are going to need us more than anything now, especially Quinn." Tina said, ignoring the looks she was receiving.

"That's true but first we need to find out who did this" Mike said.

"But how?" Mercedes asked.

"Karofsky"


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry for the delay guys, I am just so busy with college! Anyways, yes I made Santana's dad Rachel's neurosurgeon, I mean he is a doctor :)

* * *

><p>She walked towards Rachel's room in the ICU led by Leroy. She wasn't sure if she was prepared to see Rachel but she wasn't going to turn down the opportunity either; she needed to be strong.<p>

He throat felt raw from crying and screaming, her eyes were red and heavy, she just wanted to be in her bed and wake up to find that this whole day was just a nightmare, then she'd look over to her night stand and pick up her phone to find a sappy good morning text from the diva. She would go to school and go into one of the empty classrooms and find the small girl already waiting for her. They would talk about where to meet for the remainder of the day and also plan a new strategy for their meeting places because they knew that Santana was getting suspicious. Then they would make out until they had to go to their first period.

She knew that wasn't going to happen so she let the tall man pull her by the hand until they reached a closed door.

"I must warn you guys, she is hooked up to a ventilator and also has two chest tubes on each side of her chest to drain fluids." The nursed warned, standing in front of the door but not opening it yet.

"Thank you Megan, I can take it from here." Hiram politely told the nurse with a gentle smile.

"Of course Dr. Berry, I'll be at the nurses' station if you need anything. I will page you when Dr. Lopez gets here to examine Rachel."

"I will really appreciate that. Thanks again." With that, they watched the nurse as she walked away and disappeared around the corner of the hall way.

"Are you ready to go in?" Leroy turned to Quinn, "I mean, I just whisked you away without asking you so if you feel pressured, I'm sure Hiram won't mind taking you another time." Leroy looked at Hiram pleadingly as he said this. The small man nodded, he knew how much Rachel adored the blonde.

Quinn didn't have to think about it. She was going in whether she felt prepared or not. She heard the doctor earlier loud and clear, she knew that Rachel was in really bad shape and even if it killed her to admit it, this might be the last time she'll get to see the girl alive so she wasn't going to take any chances.

"No. I want to go see her, I mean this might be the last…I want to go see her." She firmly stated after having trouble saying it out loud.

He nodded as Hiram spoke "Okay, let's go see our girl then."

And with that, he opened the door and led the other two inside the room where the small diva was. Once they were inside the room they were surrounded by the constant beep of a heart machine and the harsh sound of a ventilator pushing air into a set of lungs.

As Hiram closed the door quietly behind him, he turned around when he heard a gasp. He had to suppress a gasp of his own when he saw his daughter. In all the sixteen he has spent with the girl, he has never seen her so still and quiet, she was always so full of energy and life but now if it wasn't for the constant beeping he would have thought she was dead.

Quinn choked back a sob that was threatening to come out of her throat. She couldn't take her eyes off of the girl. She had bandages covering most of her head, her vibrant tanned complexion was gone, leaving the girl pale as a ghost, but the most disturbing detail of all was the breathing tube that was currently feeding oxygen to the girl.

She closed her eyes trying to block all the sudden emotions that were trying to overcome her. In all the years she knew Rachel, she has never seen the girl so still. Rachel was like a bubble of energy bouncing everywhere she went; she often compared her to a hummingbird, it described her perfectly, small and always full of energy. But now it felt as if whoever did this just busted that bubble, because the Rachel she was looking at right now was not the Rachel who was playing footsies with her in the auditorium that morning.

A soft sob shook her out of her thoughts; she looked up and saw Leroy softly crying as he tried in vain effort to keep his face dry. Sensing the state of distress that his husband was currently in, Hiram placed himself next to him and putting an arm around him tried to comfort him.

"I have never seen her so still, not once!" Leroy whispered harshly once he felt the arm of his husband wrapped around his midsection. Hiram didn't say anything, he just kept looking at his little girl, his eyes cold as ice. He suddenly felt a need to go out there and find the person who did this to his little girl. It was a new feeling to him, he was always the calm one, so often he was the one who had to keep an enraged Leroy or even Rachel in check, but now he felt like he needed to punch something.

It was true though, they have never seen Rachel so motionless, not even when she was a baby. He smiled a little, picturing a baby Rachel smiling up at him, always so full of life. To see her laying in that bed with machines keeping her alive was tearing his heart piece by piece.

When the door opened, Hiram and Leroy looked away from their daughter; Quinn couldn't seem to know how to take her eyes off the girl.

"Sir, there is a police officer outside wanting to speak to either of you" a young looking nurse said timidly.

Leroy nodded and looked at Hiram "I'll go. I'm the lawyer after all."

"No, I want to go too." Leroy looked at him for a second before nodding. Of course they wanted to know what has happened to the girl. He looked over at Quinn.

"Would you mind staying here while we go talk to the cops?" Hiram asked her softly, speaking to her for the first time since he first saw her "I just don't want her to be by herself."

She took her eyes briefly off Rachel and looked at the small man who was giving her a pleading and broken look and nodded "I don't mind" She hoarsely told him.

He closed his eyes for a moment and went up to the motionless diva and kissed her forehead, "We'll be right back honey, dad and I have to go take care of something" he whispered before standing up and following the nurse and husband out of the room.

Alone with the diva, Quinn took her time to really look at her. She had most of her head covered in gauze. She had IV drips connected to both arms, a chest tube, and from where she could see, a corner of white gauze was peeking out from where the hospital gown ended just above her chest. Shakily, she reached out with both her hands and grabbed Rachel's still one. She took a shuddering breath when she felt how cold it was.

"You are so cold." She softly said as she massaged and blew warm air into the cold hand. She took her eyes off their hands for a moment and took a look at the diva's face. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she started talking to her.

"Hey Rach? You have to promise me something. Promise that you won't go anywhere, please? Just stay here with me." Quinn pleaded with softly to the unconscious girl.

"Think about the glee club, they will be done without you. Think about New York," she paused for a while and then softly added "think about me. What would I do without you? You are the only person I have right now, so please think about me."

* * *

><p>The rest of the glee club members were sitting in the same spot as they were two thirty minutes ago. Santana was getting restless and Brittany started to notice, so she took the Latina's hand and started to softly rub it.<p>

Suddenly the brunette could not stand the quiet anymore and abruptly stood up. "Come on Britt, lets go take a walk."

The blonde, confused by the sudden change in the brunette asked "But what if Quinn comes back and we are not here?"

"We'll not be long, come on."

The blonde reluctantly got up and followed the dark girl out of the door, the others barely paying any attention to them, each one lost in their own thoughts.

Once they were outside the waiting room, instead of going out of the door Santana led Brittany and herself into one of the elevators and pressed the 10th floor.

"Why are we taking a walk on the 10th floor?" the always innocent and naïve Brittany curiously asked.

"We are not. We are going to see my dad." Santana calmly replied. Truth to be told, with all that has happened she forgot about her dad. He was a doctor at the hospital, she had connections but she was not going to say it in front of everybody.

The elevator door opened and she quietly led both of them through a hallway and into a door that had Dr. Lopez written on the glass in bold black letters. Santana did not need to knock; she has been going there since she was a kid.

Dr. Lopez was getting ready to get up when both girls came into the room. He looked surprised for a moment but then his look changed to concern in a matter of seconds.

"Santana, honey, what are you doing here? Are you okay? Is Brittany okay? Mom? Your brother?" he asked hurriedly, looking really concerned.

"They are okay, dad. We are fine, we are here because one of our friends got hurt really bad at school."

He let out a sigh of relief and quickly picked up a chart from his desk and started to walk out of the office while talking to the girls.

"I'm really sorry about your friend girls, but I have to go see a patient that came in earlier. Why don't you guys wait here and I'll come get you when I'm done downstairs?"

"Can we go with you? Please?" the Latina pleaded. The chances that her father was going to treat Rachel were becoming greater by the minute.

He thought about it for a minute and finally agreed with them, "Fine, but if I tell you guys to get out of the room, you get out. No questions, deal?"

"Deal." Both girls said in unison, following Dr. Lopez out of his office back into the elevator. The whole ride down to the 5th floor was spent in silence. When they got out of the elevator, they were intercepted by a nurse.

"Dr. Lopez! She is in the ICU room 4, I'm going to page Dr. Berry now that you are here" she said already punching numbers in her pager.

"Why Dr. Berry? He is a family doctor not trauma" Dr. Lopez said confused.

She paused and looked at him for a second, realizing that he did not know that the patient was Hiram's daughter. She looked down for a second before looking at Santana and Brittany. "Can I talk to you in private for a sec?

"Of course." And with that they distanced themselves away from the girls and started having a quiet conversation. Santana frowned, not liking to be left out of important conversations, it's not like she understood half of the doctor talk her dad says. Finally her dad came back; a serious somber look adorned his face.

"Guys, I need you to wait for me in the waiting room"

"But dad-"

"Listen Santana, I know you want to see your friend, but if I take you guys with me, I would be breaking a lot of rules. It would not be fair to the Berry's' either."

Santana started to feel frustrated, she was about to snap at her father in frustration but Brittany beat her to it. "Our friend Quinn is there, if you want her to go outside while you heal Rachel, you might want us there. Quinn is pretty scary when she is mad."

He sighed loudly, "Okay, but if I tell you to get out of the room, you will do so with no argument. Are we clear?"

"Clear." Both girls said in unison as they followed Dr. Lopez to the room Rachel was at.

The first thing heard upon entering the room was the beeping machine of the heart monitor. She stopped, frozen as her eyes landed on the brunette, which did not look like Berry at all. She felt Brittany bump into her, she looked back and saw that she too had a far away look on her face.

"Q is crying San, I've never seen her this sad before."

That's when the Latina noticed the blonde. She was hunched next to the bed, holding the diva's hand; she was obviously crying. Her father gave her a look, silently asking her to tell Quinn to move so he could start checking on Rachel.

Santana sighed as she walk the short distance to the blonde. She gently put her hand on the ex-cheerleader's shoulder, "Hey Quinn…"

* * *

><p>So any thoughts? I'll try not to take that long to update!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

"She knows." Rachel said firmly as she and Quinn entered the empty choir room.

"You are being paranoid" Quinn calmly said as they stood in front of the big piano. Rachel was holding both her hands as she went on another rant.

"I am not! Every time she passes by me in the hallways she looks at me with the most intense look, and the most sly grin I have ever seen in her face. Santana knows Quinn. Oh god! She is going to blackmail us into being hers and Brittany's slaves and..."

Quinn kissed her at mid-freak out, she knew that once Rachel got into her lengthy rants, there was nothing anyone can do to stop her, and she looked really cute all worked up.

Quinn knew Santana knew about them. She has been friends with the Latina since she could remember, she could read her like an open book. She also knew that Santana wasn't going to do anything that would harm them in any way. Rachel did not know that, hence the freak out.

"Hey," Quinn said after they pulled apart from the kiss, the brunette had yet to open her eyes. "Santana is not going to do anything, okay?"

Rachel sighed as she leaned on Quinn's forehead with her own. "It's just that I don't want to give people in this school another reason to pick on me" She looked into the blonde's eyes "not that I am ashamed of you, because I'm not," another sigh "look at what they have done to Kurt...I...If they do anything to you, to us..."

And Quinn kissed her again, this time because those big brown eyes were looking at her with something she had never seen before. Love. No one has ever looked at her like that. She knew she loved Rachel even before they started to officially go out, and to see that same love reflected back to her was breathtaking.

"I love you"

Rachel abruptly held her breath, looking deeply into Quinn's eyes as if searching for something. Finally finding what she was looking for, she smiled shyly at the blonde and softly kissed her, "I love you too."

"You know, I once asked Finn what it was like to kiss you."

"Yeah?" asked the blonde with a curious look.

"Yeah" Rachel confirmed, "He said it felt like fireworks, which is funny because I feel the complete opposite. There are no fireworks; when you kiss me, I feel completely at peace, every sound disappears, and there is only you, us."

Quinn smiled and kissed her forehead, "I love that I'm the only one that gets to see this side of you" she kissed her again, "I wish I could stop time and stay here forever, like this, with you"

"Oh boy! Aren't we romantic this morning?" they both laughed, successfully braking the spell they were in just seconds ago.

"Let's go to class, we are going to be late!" said Quinn straightening up her clothes.

"Are you sure Santana is not going to say anything?"

"Positive" the ex-cheerleader said as she fixed her lipstick "she knows not to mess with me and what's mine."

"Hey!" Rachel exclaimed indignantly, "I'll let you know that Rachel Barbra Berry is nobody's property!"

"Rachel Barbra Berry is totally Quinn Fabray's property. Come on, we are going to be late for first period and we don't want Santana to have a field day with that one."

Rachel huffed and followed Quinn, a discrete smile making her way up to her lips as she walked behind the blonde through McKinley's hallways.

* * *

><p>"Hey Q, Rachel's dads are back" the Latina gently shook the blonde out of her last memory with Rachel.<p>

Quinn looked up to see Rachel's dads walking towards them, unreadable expressions matching their faces.

"They couldn't find anything worth investigating, not a single thing." Leroy said in a huff, "They said that they will collect all the security camera footage to see if they can find something there." He told them before they had the chance to ask.

Just as Quinn was about to say something, a nurse and Dr. Lopez came out of Rachel's room wheeling the girl out with them. "We are going to get a couple of scans and depending on the results we will either operate tonight or wait until tomorrow." He took a moment to look at Hiram, "I'm really sorry about this."

"I really appreciate it, Dan. Can we go with you to the radiology ward.

"Of course" Dr. Lopez responded "You girls can wait for us in Rachel's room or the waiting room. I don't want you wandering around the hospital by yourselves" he said looking at Santana.

"Okay, we will wait for you guys in her room then" the Latina responded.

He nodded and walked out with Rachel and her dads. Quinn could not take her eyes off the diva until they disappeared around the corner of the hallway.

"We have to get the cheerios back." Santana looked at Quinn oddly.

"What?"

"We have to get back in the cheerios. We have to run the school again." Quinn answered, a look of anger and determination adorning her features, the HBIC was back.

"But why? The fundings for the cheerios got cut" maybe the blonde was going into shock, Santana thought.

"Because that's the only way I have to find out who did this. We'll ask Schuester to share part of Glee's funding with Sue, I'll talk to Sue and Figgins myself."

"That's crazy Q! We don't even know if it was someone from school who did this!"

"Who else would it be? Are you going to help me or not?" the blonde asked, becoming agitated. A couple of nurses disapprovingly glanced at their direction. Santana noticed and took Quinn by her arm dragging her into Rachel's room, Brittany following quietly behind.

"Quinn! You know I'll help you with whatever you need!" Santana told her once they were in the room, "This is serious! We are not detectives Q!"

"You think I don't know that? You think I just want to play detective because I'm bored?" the blonde asked incredulously, "You heard them! They didn't find anything! What makes you think they are going to find something tomorrow?"

The Latina just stared at her, not knowing what to say. Brittany was quietly watching their interaction by the now empty bed.

"I'm sure it was someone from school, and I just want to find out who it was" the ex-cheerio said quietly.

"How would you know though? A lot of people don't like Rachel" Brittany asked quietly, speaking for the first time since they went inside the room.

"I don't know B, that's why we need to be back on the cheerios, we need to be back on top, in control" Quinn said, looking directly at Santana.

"How is that going to solve anything?" Santana asked her, not getting her point.

"Whoever was involved in this is not going to talk to the police. If there is anything that McKinley feeds off though is gossip, and with the right timing and pressure, someone is bound let something slip, and whenever there is gossip circulating, who always hears it first?"

"Us" a look of recognition passed through the Latina's face. Silence overcame the room as they quietly thought about what the blonde said. "I'm in."

"Me too, I just want Rachel to sing again" Brittany said.

Quinn looked at them, her eyes watering "I want Rachel to sing again too, B. Thank you guys, really. You don't even know how much this means to me..."

Santana moved quickly towards the girl and enveloped her in a hug, this time though, the blonde accepted it without a question. This time, the Latina dropped her cold facade and allowed her to freely cry. Brittany came from behind and hugged both of them in a group hug.

"Rachel is gonna be okay, you'll see" Brittany told them as she hugged them both.

"I hope so" Quinn said as they pulled apart, "we need to tell the rest of glee club, we are going to need their help."

"Can we just tell Kurt, Mercedes, Puck, and Tina?" Santana said after a thought, "I just don't trust anybody else with this."

"That's a good idea, the less people that knows the better" the ex-cheerio said while she nodded.

Santana was about to say something when the door suddenly opened and a two nurses came wheeling Rachel in. They loaded the small girl effortlessly into the bed and hooked her up to the machines in the room.

"The Doctor and the Berry's will be here in a sec" one of the nurses said before they exited the room.

Quinn quickly went to the brunette's side and took her hand, "Hey, you are back!" she told the unconscious girl. She gently kissed her knuckles as her eyes teared up a little bit "Your hand is so cold" she said as she blew warm air into it.

Santana couldn't take her eyes off the scene in front of her. This was the first time she took a really good look at the small brunette. Her naturally tan skin looked sickly pale, her usually long hair was covered by bandages, but what shocked her the most was the quietness. Usually whenever Rachel was in a room, 85 percent of the time was the diva yapping away and the other 15 percent was her telling her to shut up. Now the girl couldn't even breathe on her own, and it made her feel weird, a bizarre feeling was building slowly in her stomach, she needed to find whoever did this and beat the crap out of them. All the doubts she was having about Quinn's little plan faded away in an instant, because she knew that if that was Brittany laying in that bed, she would want nothing more than to find whoever did it and kill him with her bare hands.

She slowly made her way to the other side of the bed, "Hey Berry, I think this is a little bit too dramatic, even for you." She gave a half smile to the girl in the be before locking eyes with Quinn "we are going to find whoever did this to you," she told her, never taking her eyes off the blonde "I promise."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the delay! College.<p>

Any thoughts? :)


End file.
